Stay away from Monkey's cookies
by roxan1930
Summary: Po ignores Viper, Mantis, Crane, Tigress and Shifu when they tell him he shouldn't eat Monkey's cookies and let's just say the primate isn't to happy about that.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda no matter how much I want to. :'(**

**Stay away from Monkey's cookies.**

"Master, I understand the third step but what do I have to do after that?" Tigress asked Shifu.

"And after you twisted his right arm to the left and gave him a kick in the left leg you just say 'Shugichy!' and ALL of his fur will fall out." the old red panda explained and smiled as his _daughter _gigled.

After Po had come to the Jade Palace, Shifu had discided to be kinder to his students wich ment he would finally start treating Tigress like his child.

Suddenly they heard loud noises coming out of the kitchen.

Sighing they walked over to it and looked inside to see Po with Monkey's cookie jar in his hands with Viper, Crane and Mantis looking at him with scarred looks.

"Po stop!" Viper yelled as she tried to grab the jar out of the panda's hands.

"Why should I?" Po asked stubbornly and stuffed a cookie in his mouth earning gasps from the other three masters.

"Because if Monkey finds out about this he will make you wish you would've never been born." Tigress said as she stepped into the kitchen followed by Shifu suprising the others.

"Yeah, what she said!" Mantis yelled pointing at Tigress while Viper and Crane nodded their heads.

"I should have never told you where they were." Shifu murmurred with a face palm.

Of course the four warriors who didn't know about that gasped.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" Crane yelled being the brave one this time.

"When Po was still new here and you were all away I found him trashing the kitchen for food and as a small test I told him where Monkey's cookies were and when Po thought I was gone he easily climed up to them and so I found out how I should train Po." Shifu explained.

"Why didn't you use some other food to test it?" Viper asked as she nervously glanced at Po who ate cookie after cookie.

"Come on everyone, almond cookies are my favorite cookies and Monkey makes them better then anyone in the world and don't tell me you guys have never stolen a few!" Po yelled waving a cookie around.

"We never did Po, because Monkey hands them around often enough and when he told us that if we ever grabbed one of them without his permission that he would make us sorry, a evil aura appeared around him that even scarred Tigress here." Crane explained pointing his wing at the tiger who seemed as if she was remembering the moment Monkey told them not to do it.

"Rrrrriiiigggghhhtttt….." Po said rolling his eyes and eating another cookie.

When his hand reached antother time in the jar it came out empty.

"Huh? Looks like I ate all the cookies in here." Po said looking into the jar ignoring the looks of horror on the faces of the others.

"PANDA! YOU JUST SIGNED YOUR OWN DEATH!" Shifu yelled panicking while the others tried to control their breathing.

"Hey, if we all just walk away and we all stay quiet about this then Monkey will never know it was me." Po said calmly.

"MY BABIES!" a familiar voice suddenly called making everyone (even Po) turn white in the face and when they looked at the door they indeed saw Monkey standing their with his mouth open and his eyes wide.

"Uhm… hey buddy." Po said nervously when Monkey started to frown and then narrowed his eyes.

"Po…. How much of my cookies did you eat?" the primate asked.

"Uhm… a-a-all o-of t-the-th-them." Po stuttered as he could see the evil arau Crane talked about earlier appear around Monkey.

"Did you eat them all by yourself?" Monkey asked again and with a gulp the panda nodded.

"Good." Monkey said suprising everyone.

"Good?" everyone asked.

"Yes, do you want to know why?" Monkey asked and everyone nodded confused.

"BECAUSE NOW I CAN PUT ALL MY ENERGY INTO ONLY ONE IDIOT STUPID ENOUGH TO EAT MY COOKIES WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" Monkey yelled at top of his lungs and pulled his bo staff out of nowhere and tackled Po sending them crashing through the wall.

Shifu, Tigress, Mantis, Crane and Viper all sighed and looked out of the window to see Monkey attacking Po while the poor panda just tried to crawl away.

"Crane, go get some healers for later, Mantis, go get your medical stuff." Shifu ordered.

"Yes, Master Shifu." the bird and insect obeyed and flew and run away.

"Viper, when Monkey is done torturing Po I want you to go after him to calm his anger and Tigress, I want you to comfort Po while he is being treated." Shifu told the girls.

"Yes, Master Shifu." they said and with a sigh the three of them looked out of the window again.

**The End**

**Hello people with computers! I hope you liked my story and remember to R&R and read my other stories! Bye! *waves***


End file.
